


can’t stop this feeling

by shejustwantstowrite



Series: Day6 Coffee Shop AU [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/pseuds/shejustwantstowrite
Summary: Kang Younghyun originally went to Deja Brew to watch (and laugh at) his best friend, Park Jae-hwa, be a panicked gay around barista Kim Woona.Now, he goes to Deja Brew to endure heart eyes from his best friend around barista (and now her girlfriend) Kim Woona. And be a panicked gay around barista Yoon Dowoon.





	can’t stop this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> for MyDay Gift Exchange!

Kang Younghyun originally went to Deja Brew to watch (and laugh at) his best friend, Park Jae-hwa, be a panicked gay around barista Kim Woona.

 

Now, he goes to Deja Brew to endure heart eyes from his best friend around barista (and now her girlfriend) Kim Woona. And be a panicked gay around barista Yoon Dowoon.

 

Jae-hwa gives him a lot of shit because of it. As if she wasn’t in the same situation just a few ago, thank God Woona had the courage to put her number in that coffee cup, unlike his chicken of a best friend—

 

“Bye, babe! We’ll go back after class, okay! Love you!” Jae-hwa calls out to her girlfriend in the counter. He and Jae-hwa stands up from their table to go to class. Woona gives her girlfriend a finger heart and a flying kiss in response.

 

“You two are so gross,” he grumbles as they make their way outside, slowed down by Jae-hwa doing a more extra flying kiss, which, predictably, leads to a flying kiss competition by the couple.

 

They’re so lucky that it’s a slow day at the cafe—or is it the patrons who are lucky, as they’re missing this gross display?

 

Sometimes, he thinks with a shake of his head, Younghyun likes it better when these two are pining after each other.

 

“At least we’re gross together,” Jae-hwa replies after being defeated by her girlfriend’s (admittedly) adorable aegyo, clutching her chest at the cute display. Woona just laughs at her girlfriend.

 

“You just need someone to be gross with,” she continues after she recovers. Then with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she says loudly, “Right, Dowoon?”

 

At this, Dowoon looks up from fixing the register. He tilts his head in question.

 

“What is it, noona?” he says in that (cute) deep voice of his.

 

“Nothing, Dowoon-ah~ Just saying to Younghyun here that there’s nothing—”

 

Jae-hwa’s interrupted by Younghyun dragging her out of the door. They need to leave before Younghyun melts to the floor in embarrassment.

 

(Or looking at Dowoon’s cute face for too long.)

 

“Don’t listen to noona, Dowoon-ah, it’s all bullshit. We’re gonna leave now, bye!”

 

They finally walk to school, leaving Dowoon with a confused face and Woona clutching her stomach in laughter.

 

“What the heck was that, noona? Are you trying to kill me?” Younghyun whines.

 

Jae-hwa, the unsupportive best friend she is, laughs at his despair. She chokes out in between laughter, “You should’ve seen your face when I called Dowoon!” Then continues laughing the rest of the way.

 

If Younghyun doesn’t let her borrow the previous meeting’s notes, well, she kinda deserves it. (She can always copy it when he’s not pissed off anymore.)

 

—

 

Lunch break comes and so does Jae-hwa’s question:

 

“Hey, you have a gig on Friday, right?”

 

“Yes, why?” Younghyun’s wondering why Jae-hwa’s still asking, since she already knows this and is almost always comes, and Woona sometimes in tow when she’s free.

 

Then he sees that glint—the same thing he saw back in Deja Brew earlier—and he gets it. Jae-hwa‘s up to no good. “Woona and I have this brilliant plan. We’ll watch you on Friday. You know who’s coming with us? I’ll give you one clue: the barista you’re crushing on.”

 

What the fuck. “What kind of a plan is that. Why do even need to do that.”

 

“What? That’s a good plan!” Jae-hwa exclaims, her long arms waving around as she explains her point. “You can sing your lovesick love songs to your muse, said muse is gonna fall  _ more _ head over heels in love with you, and you’re gonna get together! A solid, foolproof plan.”

 

Younghyun wants to bang his head on the table. So he does. And groans so loud. “Noona, please…” He faceplants into table, wondering what sin he committed in his past life to deserve this.

 

“I’m doing this to help you! I got my barista—it’s time for you to get yours! We both get our baristas and spend less on coffee and pastries because of their employee discounts!” Jae-hwa bursts out. 

 

Younghyun raises his head to laugh and say, “I’m telling Woona you only like her because of discounts.”

 

Jae-hwa just shrugs. “Oh, she already knows. But, kidding aside, Younghyun, just let this try out. Who knows, right?”

 

Younghyun sighs, already resigned to his fate. “Okay, fine.”

 

His faceplant back to the table is accompanied by the sound of Jae-hwa’s cheers.

 

—

 

Friday night comes and Younghyun has never been more nervous in his life.

 

By now, he’s done many gigs that he doesn’t really feel nervous—pre-show jitters, yes, but full-on nervous? Nope. He just hopes this is worth it—that Dowoon will at least like his songs.

 

Younghyun arrives earlier to the bar to confirm his turn for the line-up of artists they have for the night. When he’s done, the remaining time is spent in giving pep talks to himself.

 

The second performer’s performing his last song when his friends arrived. He almost doesn’t hear Jae-hwa’s “Hey, loser” over the loud screams.

 

“Hey, noona. Hi, guys,” Younghyun greets the group, with the addition of Sungjin and a guy he hasn’t met yet. Luckily he picked a table with enough seats.

 

“Hi, Younghyun,” Sungjin says, “hope you don’t mind us tagging along. This is Jaebum, my boyfriend.” Said guy waves a hand.

 

“Hey, Jaebum, nice meeting you. Of course I don’t mind—the more, the merrier. At least I have more people to cheer for me,” he replies.

 

He reserves his last greeting for Dowoon, who looks kind of awkward. “Hey, Dowoon-ah, thanks 

for coming.”

 

Dowoon looks shocked at this but instantly replies, “Hey, hyung. Good luck on your set later.”

 

“Thanks, Dowoon-ah,” he says with a smile. For some reason, Dowoon looks down. He can’t see clearly because of the dark surroundings, but it seems like Dowoon’s ears are red, for some reason.

 

Jae-hwa, Woona, and surprisingly, Sungjin smirks at this.

 

They spend the remaining time by talking and watching the other performances. 

 

“Wait, if you’re all here, who’s at the coffee shop?” Younghyun asks.

 

“Oh, it’s closed today, it’s the owners’ wedding anniversary,” Sungjin answers.

 

“Jin-oppa said that we should all spend time with our loved ones like him,” Woona adds.

 

“Awww, so you love me?” Younghyun teases.

 

“Of course we do! But there’s someone here that loves you the most—”

 

Jae-hwa’s speech is interrupted by a staff telling him to prepare. The group cheers loudly with a stream of ‘Good luck!’ and ‘Break a leg!’.

 

“Hwaiting, hyung!” Dowoon says quietly.

 

With just that, Younghyun feels like he can nail this performance.

 

He sings his heart out with songs he wrote for Dowoon—not that the boy will ever know. After his set, he comes with a huge smile on his face, satisfied with his performance.

 

“Waaaah~ that was so good, oppa!” Woona shouts, reaching out to hug him. The others say their congratulations and 

 

“Thank you, guys!”

 

They stay for a little while to cool down then gets up to leave.

 

Apparently, this is where Jae-hwa and Woona’s plan starts. They walk towards the city center for a few minutes until Jae-hwa says,

 

“This is us, guys. We’ll raid a bookstore for a while.”

 

Sungjin’s phone chirps with a message. “Oh, we need to go, too. Sorry, guyrs. Younghyun, take care of Dowoon, okay? Bye!” They all leave, running off to different directions. Younghyun doesn't miss the small thumbs up.

 

Younghyun, again, is resigned to his fate.

 

“So, where to?” Younghyun asks.

 

“Anywhere, hyung. Don’t wanna go home yet,” Dowoon answers.

 

They end up buying kimbap and beer from a convenience store and spending time in a nearby playground.

 

They talk about several things while playing on the swing—Dowoon’s gap year, working at Deja Brew, Younghyun’s music, Dowoon ranting about his former co-workers.

 

“This one guy was such a homophobic asshole when he saw Sungjin-hyung and Jaebum-hyung one time, so I made the coffee machine explode on him,” he rants.

 

_ Holy shit, you’re so cute. _

 

“I told you about harming my coworker and you’re telling me I’m cute?” Dowoon asks, incredulous.

 

Maybe Younghyun should get this chance while he can.

 

He sighs. “You know, no matter what you do, I’ll always find you cute. And endearing. And lovely. Because…

 

“Because I really like you, Dowoon-ah. The songs you’ve heard earlier? They’re all for you. I’ve been writing so many songs about you, because of you and I… I just. I’ve really found you cute at first, then I got to know you, and I feel like a creep everytime I sneak glances at you, but I still do it. I’d totally understand if you don’t—”

 

Dowoon stops him from his tirade from his tirade by kissing him. Younghyun didn’t have the chance to respond because Dowoon pulled away instantly.

 

“Hyung, I’ve liked you for so long, too. Woona-noona have been saying that I shouldn’t be so worried, because you like me back, but I’m still...afraid. Because what could I offer you? I’m just a—”

 

Younghyun kisses him to shut him up—he doesn’t want Dowoon to say bullshit about himself.

 

If they stayed in the playground til midnight just to kiss, nobody needs to know.


End file.
